


Sacrifice

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Protectiveness, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sacrifice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

Bucky knew by the wince from Fitz and the banging that was coming from the lab that there would be trouble. He entered it slowly. “Jemma….” Something flew through the air and he caught it. Jemma looked at him angrily, and he knew she fully intended for it to hit him.

"Go away," Jemma snapped and turned away from him.

Bucky set the unknown object to the side and walked closer. “Look, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left it that way, or not told you.”

"Shut up Bucky," she growled, still facing away.

"Jemma, come on. I had to do it. There wasn’t another choice. Your life was in danger and if I didn’t-."

"You don’t get to sacrifice your life without telling me!" She screamed and turned around, this time with tears in her eyes.

"I won’t apologize for that," he said firmly.

"God your an idiot!" She said and pressed her palms to her eyes. With a deep breath she looked up and narrowed her eyes. "You can’t just walk in and tell people you’re in love with them and leave! You definitely can’t kiss them! Do you know how that made me feel?"

He swallowed as tears made wet trails down her cheeks. “You’re angry.”

"Angry doesn’t cover it. I’m was hurt, upset, scared. You-you go and leave me like that and I didn’t even get to tell you i loved you too," she said and shuttered, blinking back tears, and wiping them from her face.

At her revelation, Bucky released a breath he felt like he’d been holding forever. “I’m sorry,” he said again and stepped forward, grasping her face with both hands. After pressing a kiss to her lips, which was technically their second kiss, he dropped his forehead against hers. “But I’d do it again if it meant you were safe.”

After that she was silent, and when he pulled her into his arms she went willingly.


End file.
